


caught willingly

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Model Ten, Paparazzi, Smut, lapslock, photographer johnny, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: a private beach house, a model, a photographer and a hot tub. paparazzi are eating them up.little did they know, the two were fucking.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	caught willingly

**Author's Note:**

> this was definitely based on something on twitter lol. clue: timothée chalamet & eiza gonzález
> 
> also, i miss johnten :(

“wear the white ones.” 

ten was currently picking out some shorts since him and johnny were hitting the hot tub for the first time since they'd moved into their beach house. big, fancy place. you don't see just anyone wandering around these areas. this is strictly for people who have the money for it. so with ten's huge modelling career, and johnny's success in the photography business, they have the money for a place like this. 

there's a jacuzzi at the back of the house, with a more private, compact design. only space for two bodies. yet, towards the front, there's an open space filled with blue bubbling water. it shows a beautiful view of the sunset melting into the ocean, and that's where ten said he'd rather be, sipping wine as he watches the sky mix into all sorts of colours. johnny could get a picture or two.

“white ones?” ten pulled out the pair johnny referred to, a little white skimpy thing. the fabric is thin. it clings to ten's body perfectly, contrasting with his sunkissed skin. 

“put it on for me.” although ten was facing away from the body laid out on their queen sized bed, he could feel johnny's hot gaze allover his bare back, causing a warm feeling to lick his insides. he had a thing for the older watching his every move, eyes raking allover the model's naked body that no one else could ever touch but johnny. so with careful fingers, ten slid his trousers past his hips and over the globe of his ass, releasing the hem and allowing them to drop to his ankles before stepping out of them daintily. next were the skin tight briefs. ten made sure johnny could see his every move, pulling down these briefs ever so slowly until his ass is spilling over them. once they drop, finally ten bends over, sliding the white fabric up his tanned legs until the piece of string is snug between his asscheeks. 

suddenly, a warm presence presses against ten's back, and this is when he feels complete. with big palms holding him in place and the older's hot breath on his neck. as cliché as it sounds, johnny is his found puzzle piece, his other half. without a photographer, you have no model. 

no words have to be spoken for johnny to tell his husband how sexy he is. with fingertips brushing over every part of ten's sensitive skin, he almost gave in. if it wasn't for the possessive arm wrapped around his waist, ten's knees would've met the polished floor beneath them already. 

“why? the white one?” ten already knew the answer, but he'd love to hear it come from johnny's lips. 

johnny places an opened mouth kiss against the skin behind ten's ear slowly, before making his way to the shell of his ear, lips tickling the younger as he murmurs, “so i can see every part of you.” 

˙ ͜ʟ˙

stepping out onto the balcony, ten slipped his shades on, his exposed body basking in the sunlight that was already beginning to set above the nearby beach. in the winter, his skin tends to lose its glow and become pale, the marks johnny leaves on his chest and hips contrasting beautifully and blossoming into a deep red, like a milk bath sprinkled with rose petals. yet since arriving in their private home with scorching temperatures, the heat bakes ten's skin, turning it a golden brown which johnny favours the most. 

the photographer's gaze hasn't left ten's body, watching as he steps down into the pool first, hips moving with every step he takes. then his body dips into the water quietly, disappearing into the cool liquid as it hugs his limbs. when ten stretches his arms out above his head, tiny droplets slide down his arms and over his ribs teasingly, a detail johnny could never miss. then their eyes meet, ten blinking up at johnny as he waits for his wine to be poured, arms resting against the edge of the tub. 

setting himself down, johnny places two glasses on the edge, filling them up with red wine before handing one to the model, who takes it silently and makes his way to the other side of the tub. 

with the sight of the beach and ten's back profile, johnny views the image through his camera, sipping his wine and taking a photograph whenever necessary. slowly, the sun met the edge of the ocean, colours bleeding into one another and creating a beautiful reflection onto the sea. however, the only thing johnny found his gaze coming back to was his husband.

the man was leaning over the edge of the tub, knees propped up on the seat and back arched as he watched the sky. his ass peeked out from the blue water, the string of fabric clinging to his skin now transparent, and johnny found himself zooming the lense in on his body, capturing a photo before setting the camera down and slipping his shades on.

ten silently gasps when johnny's body presses against his, his arm coming into view as he places his wine glass next to ten's empty one. it feels so much more intimate now their bare skin is connected like this, warm and wet against his curved back. 

johnny shows ten the oil based lube in his hand and waits for a confirming nod before his other palm smoothes down his spine, grabbing the thong and pulling it aside. 

popping the cap open, the older drizzles some on the crack of his ass, gazing as the clear liquid drips down over his asshole deliciously. he coats all his fingers with the substance too, placing the bottle down and massaging the pucker until ten relaxes fully. 

opening up the model is an easy process, long fingers slipping inside of him smoothly and dragging against his twitching walls. ten likes to act as if he isn't affected by the pads of johnny's fingers but the way they press into areas ten small, nimble fingers could never reach, his face contorts into pleasure, eyebrows arched and his cheek pressing into his arm that's clenched by the model gripping onto the edge of the balcony. 

as soon as johnny's dick is buried in ten's ass, that's when ten spots them. cars are gathered outside the gates with people hanging out of tinted windows, cameras hiding their faces. johnny pauses, leaning down to gently suck on his neck. “what do we do?”

the public knew about john jun suh and ten lee suh, the famously married photographer and model. there's not one without the other, so it would be no surprise getting caught in a hot tub together. 

“fuck them- fuck me.” ten whined, pressing back against johnny and waiting for something, anything to happen.

johnny began with gentle thrusts, arms wrapped around ten's body as he grinds into him. from the paparazzi's view, only their chests up are visible, yet with the rhythm of their bodies, almost nothing is left to the imagination. 

ten adores attention; eyes on him, cameras pointed at him, flashing lights. he loves it all. so with johnny fucking into him knowing that people are watching, spying on them, ten becomes more turned on by the minute, mouth falling open as strings of moans spill out. 

wrapping a hand around ten's throat, johnny buries his face in ten's shoulder, biting down and sucking his unmarked tanned skin to show the paparazzi, and soon the public, who ten really belongs to. 

“let's take this inside, baby.” johnny pulls away, holding ten's hips to watch his dick slip out of ten's asshole, biting his lip when ten's hole clenches from the fresh air hitting it. johnny hooks his finger around the string of fabric, putting it back in place before pulling his own shorts back up, tucking his dick in.

“johnny.” ten murmurs, spinning around and wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. “kiss me.”

turning them so the cameras can see, johnny places an open mouthed kiss on ten's lips, licking into his hot mouth and tasting red wine. hands grab the younger's ass, long fingers digging into ten's inner thighs as he grinds against him in the water. 

ten pulls away first, grinning as he grabs the lube and heads inside, ass on display for everyone to see. then johnny follows, ass hanging out too, and that's all the paparazzi see before the tinted glass door slides shut.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and rushed but i was inspired okay? 
> 
> lmaooo


End file.
